


The Colour of Love

by AsgardianAngel



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Thor Feels, Thor x Reader; Thor Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianAngel/pseuds/AsgardianAngel





	The Colour of Love

Thor and Heimdall walked briskly, side by side, from the palace to Heimdall's station with the observatory. You no sooner had left Asgard than Heimdall sought out the source of your inner turmoil.

"Where did she ask to be sent?" Thor asked as they started out across the rainbow bridge. His tone supported the concern that showed on his face.

"She asked for a peaceful place, but somewhere completely unlike Asgard. She said she wanted to be distracted by her surroundings long enough to get her thoughts together."

"So where is she?"

"I sent her to the edge of a small town in the country called 'Austria', on Midgard. It is cold in that part of the realm now and much different than any clime she will have experienced here."

"Is she warm enough?" 

"I gave her one of my heavier cloaks. She was wearing boots; looks more like a young male. Must be wearing a brother's clothes?"

Thor smiled briefly. "Yes; ___ would definitely do that." Regret for not having shared his feelings with you before now was growing. The two of you had become very close as friends over the past few years, but lately, Thor realized he wanted to have a deeper relationship with you. The only thing holding him back was the fear that if you did not feel the same towards him, the existing friendship would be compromised, and that would crush him. You had always been there for each other during both joyous and trying times. Not having you in his daily life, for the rest of his life, was simply unthinkable. 

"Would you, too, like a cloak?" Heimdall asked, the slightest hint of humour in his inflection. He managed to make Thor laugh.

"I think I'll be alright." Thor took his place and prepared for the journey. "Whenever you are ready, Heimdall," he said. Moments later, Thor stood, knee deep, in snow. "Damn," he said to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The air did not seem as chilly as it first did, now that you had found a particularly dense growth of trees that blocked the breeze coming down from the mountains. The sun was shining on the spot you were now curled into; it felt like the mountain knew you were coming and wanted to make you as comfortable as possible despite the snow. The cloudless blue sky provided a beautiful backdrop to the numerous mountains in your view. As you surveyed the awe-inspiring sight before you, your thoughts drew within seeking answers to unspoken questions. 

Until a few months ago, you felt blessed and woke each day with a favourable temperament. You welcomed whatever each and every day brought, taking on whatever tasks that lie in wait, as dictated by your parents and the family business. Not a day went by that you did not see one of your closest companions, Thor. Your friendship had developed as a result of your father and his, the King, conducting transactions. He was like cousin, and sometimes you felt closer to him that you did your own brother. 

"Peace," you thought you heard someone whisper, and you looked around to see only trees. "Peace," it called again; the tops of the tall pines swayed in a gust. 

Thor. You naturally shared your deepest secrets with him after time had brought you close in companionship. You were present at all of the royal sparring matches, which was simply a practice before a fancy-dressed audience. You cheered him on and if he won, he sought out your smiling face in the crowd. If he lost, you sought him out afterwards, to support his tender ego. 

Thor always began a query with "May I ask you a question," and you usually responded with a "Yes, of course," or "Certainly", and then he would proceed to ask advice or learn how your day was going. But lately, you found yourself wishing his questions had a more...seriousness in them. You were dreaming at night that his questions were, "May I kiss you?' or "Do you want children?". Your sleep was definitely not as restful as it once was.

For that moment in time when you realized you wanted more in your relationship with Thor. Just when it's finally beginning to make sense, it also seems there is no point in even dreaming the future King of Asgard. He regards you like a sister. Rumours of girls clinging to Thor in the drinking halls had always bothered you, but you did your best to consider the rumours unworthy of further energies.

Oh, but if he asked to kiss you.... 

Tears began to form in your eyes. 'That will never happen,' you chided yourself. 'There has not been any talk of your getting married at all, and certainly not to the Prince. Perhaps it is just not meant to be....' your thoughts were growing darker. 'If you were going to be anyone's mate, you would have been chosen by now. How much time must go one before you see that no one wants you? Will anyone notice that you are not in Asgard at this very moment? Will anyone truly care...?'

"I don't believe it!" you screamed at the mountains. "There must be someone who wants me; needs me. Oh, please - PLease! If there is no one... no one at all..." Your body shuddered from the sobs wrenching from your soul. 

"Peace," the wind again whispered through the tree tops. You stood and looked up at high as you could to those tree tops and yelled, "There is NO peace for me! My time has come. Without peace,....there is no life. Do you hear me?? No LIFE for me!"

You sat down and curled yourself into a warm ball once again. When you had calmed down, a different sense of peace was starting to hold appeal. The snow and the mountains were always peaceful. This would be a beautiful place....

"Peace and grace" the words danced in the tree tops. "Rest here; peace will be yours." You let your head rest back on tree and closed your eyes, shutting out the beauty and the world before you.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Thankfully no new snow had fallen since you landed outside of the Austrian village. Your tracks were easily spotted and it did not take Thor very long before he could feel your presence nearby. He called out your name, but heard only the breeze in the tree tops reply. He was grateful that your tracks were so plain, but he began to wonder just how far you had gone and if you were still on the move.

Eventually, he came upon you sleeping. The look on your face was so serene that had it been so much warmer, he would have been tempted to let you sleep longer. As it was, it was not warm and your skin was cool to the touch. Too cool. Thor gathered you up in his arms and ordered Heimdall to bring the two of you home.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The heat of the sun on your arms was lovely and a soft sigh escaped your lips. "___. Are you awake?" 'I'm dreaming of him again.' You shifted to reposition for more comfort. "No you don't. ___! Wake up, you foolish girl! You have scared me half to death." Large hands pushed you forward and your arms flew out to steady your balance. "It's alright; I've got you, my girl," Thor whispered into your ear. 

"Thor?" A gentle laugh rumbled behind you in his chest. You looked down to discover you were leaning against him and not a tree. His arms were wrapped around you enough to keep you from falling over. "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us. Tell me why you were on Midgard." 'How do I tell you what I'm not certain of myself?' you think.

"Talk to me, ___. Please; tell me why you are so unhappy of late."

"You could tell that?"

"I have known you for what feels like my whole life. I admit it took me a while, but I have noticed you aren't yourself anymore. Is it something I've done?"

You nearly laughed aloud. 'All you have done is breathe, and I've come undone.'

"No, Thor. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it like?" You remained silent. "Please, ___, tell me. You're only making me more afraid - and I don't frighten easily. You should know that."

You released yourself from his arms and moved around so that you now faced him. He had brought you to one of the most scenic and secluded places near the Asgardian palace. His beauty blended in well with that of the nature surrounding him.

"Thor, I - I just don't feel...necessary anymore. It's like I've had my time to be useful and I don't matter as much now." You lowered your head as tears formed in your eyes. "We are coming into a new stage of our lives and I'm afraid I won't fit into yours as I have until now." 

"Why, this is nonsense, ___! You are as important to me as you have ever been." He lifted your chin with his finger and frowned at the tears falling down your cheeks.

"Am I,Thor? Am I as important to the present King of Asgard as I am it's future king? You are destined for greater things than I, Thor." A lump formed in your throat and you could not speak any more. Instead, a fresh wave of tears spilled from your shining eyes.

Thor's heart began to beat harder in his broad chest. "Tell me you weren't considering the worst on Midgard. Please tell me you were not considering suicide, ___." You began to shake as sobs overtook you.

He pulled you onto his lap and cradled you. "I've been such a fool. I did not know until this very moment how to say I what I have wanted to say for so long." He turned his head so his lips were at your ear. "I love you, ___. I have always loved you, but it's different now."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

One month later, Thor led you into the centre of the throne room. He knelt on one knee and took your hands in his. "With the blessings of my parents, I ask you, ___, to be my wife. Will you give me the greatest honour a man can have?" He spoke the traditional words as though he were the first to speak them.

"I will," was your reply, and a great cheer went up from the gathered guests. The Queen came forward carrying a beautiful teal mantel which was placed around your shoulders. 

"I have chosen this colour for you. It shall become known as your colour and anyone who sees it henceforth shall think of you. It will be worn every day of your life, in one manner or another, as a symbol of our eternal care for each other." You turned slowly so that all in the room could see it properly. Another cheer came up as you completed the circle. Thor could not wait one moment longer. He brought you into his arms and kissed you deeply.


End file.
